1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a multi-chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improved packaging of high density electronic packages may allow for the fabrication of relatively compact, slim, and lightweight electronic devices. Improved packaging technology is important in at least the computer field because the size of various computer components, for example, semiconductor components including high capacity random access memories (RAMs), may be increased in order to accommodate a need for increased memory capacity.
Many devices for reducing the size of a package have been introduced. For example, a stack-type semiconductor package has been introduced, in which a plurality of semiconductor chips, or a semiconductor device package, is stacked. Also, a semiconductor module has been introduced, in which a plurality of semiconductor chips, a plurality of device packages, and/or a stack-type semiconductor package is stacked in a planar manner on at least one surface of a printed circuit board (PCB).
Such packages may be classified into a multi-chip package in which a plurality of semiconductor chips functioning differently from each other are mounted (or stacked), and a semiconductor-chip-stack-type package in which a plurality of same semiconductor chips are stacked to achieve a high capacity.